


More to life

by MrsGrimm01



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Baggage, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsGrimm01/pseuds/MrsGrimm01
Summary: Set about 6mths - 1 year after the events that occurred in season 6. Nick and Sean find themselves living lonely lives , Sean has his career and his daughter but cant help wishing for more. Nick has all his friends around him following his most spectacular breakup with Adalind but has never felt more alone in his life.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt & Sean Renard, Nick Burkhardt/Sean Renard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	More to life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spaz119](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaz119/gifts).



> For this to work you need to forget the final scene of the final episode of the final season. This is what I would have liked to happen after the events of season 6 had the show continued.   
> I even wanted Wu to find love so made him a cat like girlfriend. 
> 
> I dont own any of these characters but do own any mistakes in the writing LOL. I hope you enjoy. As a new writer kudos and comments are greatly appreciated 
> 
> I am a firm believer that Sean and Nick belong together and this ship needs more stories :)

Renard..

He stood by the huge windows which spanned the whole living room wall of his penthouse apartment and looked out at the lights that illuminated Portland's skyline  
He took a sip of whisky, absentmindedly swirling the glass in his hand listening to the sound of the ice cubes hitting each other. He let out a long wistful sigh. 

Why was every evening like this? why wasn't he ever invited anywhere? why was it that everyone just assumed there was nothing more to him than the stern commanding Captain they were used to? 

There had been a time where things had looked good, he even had a group of friends (which is something that he'd never had whilst growing up) but Jack had ruined that. Sure they helped free him of Jack but then just left him to it, no one seemed bothered with how he was coping after his truly traumatic experience. He was sure that they couldn't forgive him for the murders that occurred whilst he was under Jack's influence. 

It was all a cruel twist really, getting to experience something he had never had, getting him to lower his defenses and let people in for it all to be taken away through no fault of his own. 

He had worked hard to rebuild his defenses, but this is where his decision to join Black Claw, the need to be part of something again had, for the want of a better word, screwed all chances of mending the broken bridges. It took the death of Bonaparte at his hand (at the bidding of his young daughter) to make him realize the magnitude of the mistakes he had made. He was a proud man and would struggle to admit this out loud.

His part in protecting the children from Zestorer had gone some way to redeem him in theirs eyes but they still didn't trust him. They could never be sure what his intentions were.

Oh well, he thought to himself whilst letting out another sigh, he had his daughter and his career. Who needs friends? they only let you down. He had everything he needed. This had become his mantra for nights like tonight when the loneliness and quiet felt particularly magnified. 

Meanwhile on the other side of the city......

Burkhardt

Friday nights are curry and Karaoke night...

The bar is buzzing with noise and laughter and a drunk couple are singing a rather rowdy and out of tune duet. “Who’s round is it?” Wu hollers over the sound of the drunken singing, whilst finishing the remains of his drink. “Mine” calls Hank from the other end of the table “same again everyone?” and makes to stand up. Everyone around the table responds with a hearty yes please. Except Nick who appears lost in thought.....

Nick feels acutely aware of the fact that he is the only one in the group this evening who has come alone , even Wu has found himself a date , a klaustreich who has recently started working at the precinct as a secretary to one of the Captains.

Surrounded by all his good friends yet he’s never felt more alone. He wonders to himself if he is just destined to be alone forever, two failed relationships in the last 6 years and a child with a woman who can barely be civil to him let alone remain friends. He’s convinced had it not been for the fact they had a son together Adalind would have cut him from her life completely. 

“Nick? Nick? Earth to Nick?” hes pulled from his rather depressing thoughts . “Sorry, what’s up? Is it my round?” he looks up at his partner “No its mine “ replies Hank , “you want another?“ pointing at the half full warm looking beer in front of Nick “you’ve been nursing that one for the last hour, it must be warm by now”. 

“You know what ....I’m not really feeling it tonight, its my weekend with Kelly , I promised to take him to the park...i think I’m just going to head off. I need to have a clear head to deal with seeing Adalind when she drops Kelly off in the morning” 

“You sure you’re ok?” Hanks asks raising his eyebrows. Nick makes a grab for his jacket which is slung over the back of his chair. “I’ll be fine, I’ll see you on Monday” 

With that Nick leaves the bar. The friends all look at each other and Rosalee says “I wish there was something we could do to help” everyone turns silent and reflect before Hank declares that its time he got himself to the bar.


End file.
